magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
360 Gamer Issue 126
This magazine was priced at £3.99 and released in March 2013. News Bones picked clean - (36) :THQ was all over? It is now(ish) Utter madness - (37) :FBI: Violent games innocent Bleszinski backs off - (37) :Epic designer cautious of games' future Deus ex movina - (38) :Cyberpunk could make our day Uncertain, the future is - (38) :Where now for Star Wars? Holly wouldn't - (39) :When games and film folks fall out Hulk still rules? - (39) :Activision and TNA talk videogames Road Rash to return? :Biker-brawler-racer could make a comeback Previews God Mode - 1 page (16) Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Matt Edwards - 6 pages (18-23) The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Will Johnston - 4 pages (24-27) Thief - 3 pages (28-30) Rambo: The Video Game - Ian Collen - 2 pages (42-43) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows - James Artaius - 2 pages (44-45) Way of the Dogg - James Artaius - 2 pages (46-47) Lost Planet 3 - Jon Ryker - 2 pages (48-49) Air Conflicts: Vietnam - Will Johnston - 2 pages (50-51) Armored Core: Verdict Day - Will Johnston - 2 pages (52-53) Deadfall Adventures - Ian Collen - 2 pages (54-55) Thunder Wolves - James Artaius - 2 pages (56-57) Deadpool - James Artaius - 2 pages (58-59) Fuse - Jon Ryker - 2 pages (60-61) Disney Infinity - James Artaius - 2 pages (62-63) Star Trek - Will Johnston - 5 pages (95-99) Payday 2 - Dean Samways - 4 pages (100-103) :Includes interview with Simon Viklund Dark - Ian Collen - 6 pages (104-109) :Includes interview with Victor Linke, Art Director Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons - Dean Samways - 4 pages (110-113) :Includes interview with Josef Fares The Dark Eye: Demonicon - Ian Collen - 4 pages (114-117) Features Return of the Living Dead - Dead Island: Riptide - Ian Collen - 10 pages (6-15) :Includes interview with Alex Toplansky, Creative Producer Fun-Raising - Dean Samways - 4 pages (32-35) :It may seem that the games industry is all about greed, but don't be disheartened - there are some incredible individuals working in games. These folk go out of their way to raise money and awareness for deserving charitable causes. Buyer's Guide - 8 pages (86-93) Parting Shot - Sleeping Dogs - 1 page (130) Reviews Scores out of ten. Live Life The trouble with trannies - (118) : March microtransactions madness Clan-on-clan Action - (119) Marketwatch - 1 page (120) :Halo 4, Dead Space 3, Tomb Raider, Minecraft Reader Review - Dead Space 3 - ⅔ page (121) Your Mag, Online! - 1 page (122) 360 Mailbox - 1 page (126) Other Credits Staff Writer :Will Johnston Contributors :Matt Edwards, Greg Jackson, Dean Samways, Jon Ryker, Stuart Richards Group Art Editor :Claire Trent External Links You should be able to purchase this magazine direct from the publisher in print and/or digital editions. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews